United Nations of Earth
The United Nations of Earth '('UN) is an intergovernmental organization to promote international co-operation. A replacement for the ineffective League of Nations, the organization was established on 24 October 1945 after World War II in order to prevent another such conflict. At its founding, the UN had 51 member states; there are now 193. The headquarters of the United Nations is in Geneva, and experiences extraterritoriality. Further main offices are situated in New York, Nairobi, and Vienna. The organization is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. Between 1945 - 2105, it has undergone a huge change in globe posture, membership and policy. With selective events growing out of hand for diplomacy, action was required and thus the United Nations by 2047 authorized the existence of the United Nations Corps, which was at first largely a allied cooperative military presence acting in the United Nations interest. History Structure The United Nations' system is based on five principal organs: the General Assembly, the Security Council, the Economic and Social Council (ECOSOC), the Secretariat, and the International Court of Justice. A sixth principal organ, the Trusteeship Council, suspended operations in 1994, upon the independence of Palau, the last remaining UN trustee territory. Four of the five principal organs are located at the main UN Headquarters in New York City. The International Court of Justice is located in The Hague, while other major agencies are based in the UN offices at Geneva, Vienna, and Nairobi. Other UN institutions are located throughout the world. The six official languages of the United Nations, used in intergovernmental meetings and documents, are Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian, and Spanish. On the basis of the Convention on the Privileges and Immunities of the United Nations, the UN and its agencies are immune from the laws of the countries where they operate, safeguarding the UN's impartiality with regard to the host and member countries. Below the six organs sit, in the words of the author Linda Fasulo, "an amazing collection of entities and organizations, some of which are actually older than the UN itself and operate with almost complete independence from it".70 These include specialized agencies, research and training institutions, programmes and funds, and other UN entities. * UN General Assembly * UN Secretariat * International Court of Justice * UN Security Council * UN Economic and Social Council * UN Trusteeship Council (inactive) Membership With the addition of South Sudan 14 July 2011, there are 193 United Nations member states, including all undisputed independent states apart from Vatican City. The UN Charter outlines the rules for membership: # Membership in the United Nations is open to all other peace-loving states that accept the obligations contained in the present Charter and, in the judgment of the Organization, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. # The admission of any such state to membership in the United Nations will be effected by a decision of the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Security Council. Chapter II, Article 4 At some point during the turn of the century, the Vatican City and the State of Palestine were stripped of their individual independence and were in the Vatican case, reasorbed into their nation (Italy) thus causing them to fall under the United Nations. As the time reaches into the 22nd century, the World stands united with all nations fully backing the United Nations 'of' Earth with full support, non of them willing to dissent from the organization in mutual fear of a retaliation from the collective cluster of governments Objectives The Objectives of the United Nations was simple, In 1945 it was brought into existence during October of 1945 when the Allied Powers that won World War 2 agreed upon it. It saw expansion in membership within ten years that grew to 77 soverignty nations working for the collective good. The United Nations were responsible for preventing many conflicts, such as the Korean Civil War and the Syria Invasion of Turkey. But it held a defensive posture and largely regarded as a effective interwoven organization. However, In the 21st Century; with growing hostilities between the West (United Nations) and the East (Alignment of Nations) which was formed after the fall of the Soviet Nations by Russia, China and India to counter the power and prestige that the UN had built up. The resulting conflict nearly destroyed the Earth, but the United Nations proved the superior and annex the portion of the planet. (WIP) Economy The Economy of the United Nations varied, as it recieves its funding budget from multiple member states such as the United Americas Union, the Europa Union and the Republic of China for its peacekeeping operation aswell as their own economically prosperoity. United America was the biggest supporter of the United Nations as a International organization-globe superpower, funding it for more then 48.9% of Its capacity. Japan and Germany were a close second with a mere 22.4% and the United Europa for a 39.4%. As a International globe superpower, its economy is heavily dependent on the growing prosperity of its member states, and even a slight change in the World Trade Market could jeopardized the standing wealth of the organization. Public Relations The United Nations value Public Relations with the billions of souls that lie under its protection, and thus invest heavily into the development of civilian structure and schools to the best of its abilities. Deploying and equipping police units with the equipment needed to fight crime across the streets of Its cities, and devowing any paramilita from waging a conflict for the sport of it. (WIP) Military